Twilight's Journey with Basil of Baker Street
by Maty-chan101
Summary: What happens if Twilight is not forced to go to a human world, but a completely different kind of world. basically Equestria Girls but with The Great Mouse Detective. Rated T for Violence
1. The Arrival and the Meeting

**Crossover time again~! I'll try my best to update this more, I know i'm not good with chapter stories...at all. But, this time i'll try! Alright -takes out list- Nothing belongs to me...Story inspired by the movie Equestria girls and Disney...yada yada, blahblahblah. -throws list away- enjoy~!**

_**This is a story about not what happens when Twilight is forced to go to a human world, but a world completely different.**_

_My crown was stolen by Sunset Shimmers, I must get it back! Princess Celestia said that the world I will be going to is odd and dangerous and I must be cautious. I will do just that, I know nothing about this world or the people in it. Well, nothing too bad will happen...right?_

Twilight Sparkle went through the looking glass, to get back her crown, with Spike following after her. As Twilight was being sucked into the world, she felt her body go through changes, many changes that made her uncomfortable. Suddenly, she was thrown into the world, all she could hear was the sound of rain. She slowly woke up to see she was on a sidewalk, her head was splitting with a headache. She held it tightly, she tried to look around but her vision was blurry. She suddenly heard a familiar voice. "Twilight?" It asked. She looked up to see a purple and green bat. "S-Spike!? You aren't suppose to- wait...are you a...bat?" Twilight questioned. Spike took a quick look at himself and nodded. "I think so. Twilight! You're a mouse!" He yelled, surprised. "Oh Spike~" She said as she got on her knees. "You're being rid-" She was interrupted as she turned around, seeing her reflection in what looks to be a store window. She truly was a mouse. A purple mouse with the same hairstyle as she had before and big purple ears. She was also wearing a white and purple victorian dress as well as a white choker and black, high heeled shoes. Her eyes widen as she just looked at the reflection, speechless, but after a few minutes she made a noise...a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. She then quickly covered her mouth. She pulled on her ears, her tail, her fingers, and looking around at her new body. She then began hyperventilating. "Twilight! Pull yourself together!" Spike told her. She did just that, taking deep breathes. She looked at the reflection again and hugged herself. "T-this is insane..." She said. "Why would Sunset Shimmer want to be here...of all places." She asked. "Maybe there's something we aren't seeing." Spike said. "You're right, we can't worry too much about this. What's done is done and we have to get the crown asap." Twilight said, trying to build her confidence. "But, in such a large place like this, we're going to need some help." She said, suddenly a newspaper flew to Spike's leg. He picked it up and began reading the article, Twilight didn't notice. "Someone very smart, who's found such valuable things before and succeeded. But who...?" She asked herself. "How about Basil of Baker Street?" Spike suggested. "Who?" She questioned, turning back to Spike. "Apparently this guy's 'The Great Mouse Detective'." He said, still looking at the article. Twilight slowly took it from him and began reading the article herself.

"Great Mouse Detective solves yet another case..." Her words trailed off as she was reading out loud. She read the rest of the article in her head, after reading it all, she smiled wide. "He's perfect~! He's just the guy we need!" She exclaimed. "But I don't know where this 'Baker Street' is..." She said. "We have to come across it eventually." Spike said. "You're right Spike, we better hurry though, I don't want to be stuck as a rodent longer than I have to." She said. She was about to trot away, like she would in her pony form but Spike quickly grabbed her foot. "What?" Twilight turned to Spike, who still had her foot. "I don't think you move around like that." He said. "What makes you think that?" She then pointed out, Twilight looked in that direction to see a female mouse and what looks like her son, were walking on their feet. "Oh." She tried to get on her feet and almost fell over, but thanks to Spike she didn't. She tried to walks but fell against a light pole. She sighed and hit her head against the pole in annoyance. "This...is going to be harder than I thought." She said, sighing.

After what felt like an eternity of wobbling around the streets, she finally reached the last home to check before she'd go find somewhere to sleep. She rubbed her eyes, tired and looked at the address. "221..." She read out loud. She then let out a long yawn and stretched. "Alright...let's hope this is it before I pass out." She said. Spike nodded in agreement, feeling tired himself. She knocked on the door and after a few moments a somewhat large, female mouse answered the door. "Yes, may I help you?" She asked. "I hate to trouble you at this hour miss but, would this happen to be the home of Basil of Baker Street?" She asked. "Yes it is but, he's not here at the moment. He should be back soon so please come and make yourselves at home." She offered, opening the door more and moving out of the way so they can walk inside. Both Twilight and Spike smiled wide, quickly walking in the house. Twilight looked around the room to see books and different sorts of experiments going around.

"Woaah..." She whispered to herself, staring in awe. "What's your name, dear?" The woman asked. "Oh, I'm Twilight, nice to meet you." Twilight introduced herself. "And this is my friend Spike." She said, pointing to Spike who was looking around the place. "Oh, it's been raining so much, you two must be chilled to the bone." The Woman said. "Here, you both sit and relax while I go bring a pot of tea and some fresh cheese crumpets." She said. "Thank you, we apperciate it~" Twilight thanked as she watched the woman walk to what seemed like a kitchen. Spike sat down in a chair as Twilight looked around the room. She couldn't help but look closely at the experiments. She then quickly noticed the large supply of books. She quickly ran to them, looking at them with awe. "I wonder what kind of books he has.." Twilight said to herself, she took a large, green book and began reading it. "Twilight, do you think it's a good idea to be snooping through this guy's books like that?" Spike questioned. Twilight sighed. "You're right Spike, besides, I can't be getting off topic. I just hope this Basil guy comes soon." She said, putting the book away.

After what had seem like an hour, the door opened to reveal a male mouse wearing some sort of detective outfit. "Ah, Finally. The rain has been picking up." He said, taking off his coat. The female mouse from before came to the door and closed it. "Good evening Ms. Judson." He greeted, putting his wet cloak in her arms as he walked off. Ms. Judson sighed, putting his coat on the coat rack. "Mr. Basil, you have guests." She said, in an annoyed tone. "Oh?" Basil raised an eyebrow and looked to see Twilight sitting on the chair. She got up and waved. "Hi, my name is Twi-" She was interrupted by a gasp as Basil quickly ran by her, making Twilight fall on her bottom. She looked to see that he was making a mixture of sorts. "Hmm...Looks like i'll need more..." He said to himself. He placed down his experiment and looked back at Twilight who was on the ground. He walked up to her. "My apologies Ms." He said, holding out a hand for her. Twilight hesitantly placed her hand on top of his as she was helped up. "Twilight." She introduced herself. "And over there is my friend Spike." She said, pointing to him.

Basil looked at him, confused. "Odd, I don't find many bats nowadays..." He said, looking closely at Spike. "W-well, we're not from here. Anyway, I need your help." She said, with her hands behind her back. "Oh, of course. Basil of Baker Street, at your service. Now what seems to be the trouble?" He asked. "Well, you see...I was walking around town when...something was stolen from me. A crown." She answered. Basil raised an eyebrow. "A crown?" He repeated. "Yes. I know it sounds odd but it belongs to someone VERY important to me and I need your help to find it!" She said. "Of course, I just need you to explain what the thief looked like and what your crown looks like as well." He said. "Well, I didn't get a good look...but I noticed bright yellow and red hair, as well as light red fur." She explained the look of Sunset Shimmer. "Hmmm, how peculiar. Now the crown."

"Oh, right. Well it's a golden tiara with sapphire gems and on top is a large magenta, star-shaped diamond." She explained. "Ah, seems to be the basic thief case. They probably think that crown is worth millions~" Basil said, smirking. "Ms. Twilight. I accept your case, your crown will be found soon and your thief shall be brought to justice!" He said, with a lot of confidence. Twilight smiled wide and couldn't help but hug Basil, tightly. "Oh Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!" She thanked, still hugging him. Basil felt his cheeks turn a bit warm as he slowly pushed her away from the hug. "Well, yes. I promise, I will find it." He said.

Little did they all know, someone was watching them through the window. All what could be seen was a pair of light, bright blue eyes. "Twilight Sparkle! You will pay for stepping a hoof here!"

**CLIFFHANGEEEEEEEEEER! MWAHAHA~! I know i'm evil, and before you ask, this will have some Basil x Twilight shipping moments in it. I'm surprised no one else ships them! Like...really!**

**Anyway, hopefully chapter two will come soon. Thanks for reading~**

**See ya, lovely~**


	2. The Plan of Sunset Shimmer and Ratigan

**CHAPTER TWO~! Sorry if it seems kind of short, i didn't have many ideas. Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter~!**

Sunset Shimmer was looking through the window, seeing Twilight talk to Basil. She was a rat, thin like a mouse but tail just like a rat's. Her hair was yellow and red, her fur was light red. She was wearing a red victorian dress with black lace on the hem, with red flat-heeled shoes and black stockings. She growled and walked away, mumbling to herself. "I can't believe she has the nerve! That stupid princess." She growled, kicking a pebble on the ground. "Looks like my guest is going to have to heal earlier than expected."

With that said she opened a manhole to the sewers. She ran down the path and into a pipe. She crawled through till she saw a large barrel, laying on it's side, a door carved out with the letter 'R' with gold on it. She smirked wide and proceeded to walk in, there was no one around except a bat with two broken wings who was guarding a door. "Fidget, move out of the way." She snapped. The bat looked up, glaring at her. "Boss ain't healed yet, no, no, no." He said. She growled loud and grabbed the bat by the neck. "Listen here! I saved your life, I showed mercy! I won't be afraid to drown you in that river! GOT IT!" She threatened. Fidget took a big gulp and nodded fast. "Good." She said, dropping him on the ground as he landed on his face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to discuss." She said, kicking him out of the way and opening the door, closing it after walking in the room.

The room was dark and smelled like smoke. Sunset Shimmer cleared her throat, trying to not let the smoke bother her. "I hope you don't mind me intruding, but it looks like we have a bit of a problem." She said, suddenly a pair of red eyes could be seen in the dark. "And that would be?" A voice asked. "It looks like Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's prized student, has come to London." She answered. "Come now, Sunset Shimmer, surely you can handle her no problem~" The voice said, with a hint of giddiness in his voice. "Of course, but that's not the issue, the issue is that Basil of Baker Street got tied into all this." She explained. Suddenly a large snap was heard. "BASIL!" The voice yelled. "Yes. That's why I need your help, for my plans to go further, we have to get rid of that slime ball. I'm surprised you haven't leaped at the chance, don't you want...revenge~" She questioned, with a big smirk on her face. The voice laughed. "But of course, my dear. I'd be more than happy to help~" It chuckled. "Excellent, I knew it was a good idea to save you...Ratigan." Sunset Shimmer turned on a lap to show Ratigan, sitting on the edge of his bed, with a few bandages on him and his clothes a bit tarnished. He was holding, a now broken, golden cigar holder. He got up from the bed and chuckled.

"And how I am grateful for you doing such a thing~" He said. "Well I couldn't let the napoleon of crime simply die in such a sad way." She said, in a cocky attitude, while Ratigan gave another evil chuckle. "I'm sure you already have an idea up your sleeves, right?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "Oh...I have few~"

* * *

Back at Baker street, Twilight was offered to sleep at Basil's house, in the guest room along with Spike. They accepted and now Twilight was in her bed, tossing and turning while Spike was in the other room, sleeping well. She was wearing a pure white, long nightgown. She sighed and sat up from her bed. "Why can't I sleep?" She asked herself. She suddenly heard the sound of a violin play. She quickly jumped out of bed and walked to the door. She opened it and went downstairs to see Basil was sitting in his chair, wearing a purple and black robe, playing a violin. She smiled wide, watching him play so well. "Trouble sleeping, Ms. Twilight?" He asked. "Oh...y-yes. Sorry to intrude." She said as she walked up next to the chair. "Not at all." He reassured her. She continued to watch him play, till finally she broke the silence. "I-I just want to say, Thank you again for accepting my case." She said, smiling wide. "Of course, I'm never one to say no to a case. Though, yours reminds me of one I took about a two months ago.." He said as he stopped playing his violin. "What was it about?" She asked, sitting down on the couch, across from his chair.

"A girl's father was kidnapped and thanks to the help of her as well as my assistant Dawson, we were able to stop Ratigan and save the girl's father." Basil answered with a wide grin on his face. "Ratigan?" Twilight repeated. "You don't know? He was the napoleon of crime, there was no crime he wouldn't commit!" He explained. "Was? What do you mean 'was'?" She asked. He sighed. "He and I fought atop Big Ben and he fell off." He answered, Twilight gasped. "Oh my. So, he didn't make it?" She asked once again. "No one knows, they were never able to find the body, but I wouldn't know how he'd survive such a fall." He answered. "Yeah, hehehe. Me neither." She laughed nervously, she was terrified now that what if Sunset Shimmer saved him from meeting his fate. She began shaking a bit and Basil quickly noticed. "Are you alright Ms. Twilight?" He asked, getting up from his chair and walking up to her. "Yes, i'm fine. Just a bit cold..." She said, hugging herself, pretending to be shivering.

"Well, it is late. You should get some rest, and we'll start the search tomorrow." Basil said, extending his hand. Twilight blushed slightly, taking his hand and getting up from the couch. She bowed, smiling wide. "Thank you." She said, as she walked past him and up the stairs. She walked to her bedroom and shut the door behind her, leaving Basil alone. He sighed, wiping his brow. He looked at the bell that he took from Ratigan, that was still sitting above the fireplace. He rubbed the back of his neck, worried. "I can't let anything happen to her...I can't."

**HE'S ALIIIIIIIIIVE! I know, I know. So many fanfictions have Ratigan alive but come on, how couldn't I bring him back, like honestly. Though I think I could have left Fidget out...Oh well~!**

**Hope you enjoy and Chapter three will be coming, hopefully on sunday because i'm going to a con tomorrow so I won't be able to update. Thanks for reading**

**See ya, next chapter, lovely~**


	3. The Search and Blooming of Love

**CHAPTER 3~! YAY, IM SO HAPPY! I MIGHT ACTUALLY FINISH THIS! I WANT TO FINISH THIS~! X3 Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

The next morning, Basil, Twilight, and Spike began the search for the crown. They didn't find any clues, but Spike and Twilight managed to find out what time period they were in. Twilight almost fainted, but Spike managed to calm her down. They also found the portal back to Equestria, which was the window shop where Twilight saw her reflection the first night. She became very worried, hoping no one might accidentally fall through and end up where her friends were. She sighed as both of them began looking for more clues with Basil. The three began walking down the streets in silence till Twilight decided to strike up a conversation. "Um...Last night you mentioned a man named, Dawson, who was your assistant. Where is he now?" Twilight asked Basil. "He's been traveling around for sometime, hopefully he'll come back soon." Basil answered. Suddenly he stopped and kneeled down to see a piece of red fur. "Hmmmmm, no doubt something left behind from our theif." He said. Twilight kneeled down next to him to get a better look. "It looks like the same shade..." She said. Basil then picked up the piece of hair and took out his handkerchief, placing the hair on it. "I might be able to get something out of it." He said, Twilight smiled wide. "That's good." She said, standing up straight along with Basil. Spike simply tapped his foot bored.

They began walking again, looking around for more clues. Suddenly, Spike saw something and ran to it. Twilight noticed and gasped. "SPIKE! WAIT UP!" She yelled, running after him. "Wait, Miss. Twi-" Basil tried to call her but she disappeared. He sighed, giving himself a facepalm and ran after her. While, Twilight continued running, she stopped to see Spike, in a dark alleyway, glaring at something. "Spike! You can't just run off like that!" She scolded, she then noticed his facial expression. "Spike? What's wro-" Twilight looked up to see a shadow in the alleyway. It came out to reveal Sunset Shimmer. "I shouldn't be surprised that Princess Celestia made her student do her dirty work, trying to steal my crown. And her little bat too." She said, glaring at the both of them. "It's MY crown! You have no right to take it!" Twilight snapped. "Whatever, this is just a minor setback. You know nothing about this place, and I do~ And soon enough, i'll be ruling it." Sunset Shimmer said, smirking wide and circling around the two of them. Twilight's eyes widen, hearing her, but she began glaring again. "If that's the case, why even need my crown? You went through a lot of trouble just to bring it here." She questioned, with her hands on her hips. "Pop Quiz. What happens when you bring an element of harmony into an alternate world?" Sunset Shimmer asked. Twilight opened her mouth, about to say something but quickly shut it. She had no idea what would happen. "You don't know~? Hahahaha~! And you're suppose to be the Princess's prized student?" Sunset Shimmer teased. "Though, I suppose it would be hard to find another pony as smart as I for her to teach when I decided to leave. It's a shame that you were the best she could do." She said. Twilight felt hurt by those words and looked down. Suddenly, Spike tried to bite Sunset Shimmer's leg but she managed to move back just in time.

"Oh, and you might want to control your bat friend, you wouldn't want him...gobbled up, would you~?" She asked, in a cocky voice. "Is that a threat?" Spike questioned. "Oh, of course not~" She answered, sarcastically, getting up in his face. He tried to bite her again but she moved her head back. "I might want to cut it out with the attitude~ You don't want dear Basil to know you're a pony, do you?" Sunset Shimmer questioned. Twilight gasped and looked to the side, she was terrified how Basil would react knowing what she truly was. "You're suppose to be a princess? Please, you're nothing but a waste of time." With that said, Sunset Shimmer disappeared into the shadows of the alleyway, leaving Spike and Twilight alone. "THAT JERK! I'LL GET HER BACK FOR THAT!" Spike yelled. Twilight sighed, looking down sadly. Was she truly a waste of time, was what Sunset Shimmer said possibly be true? Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind the two of them and turned to see Basil, panting. "You two need to stop running-" Basil's words trailed off, seeing that Twilight was...crying? "Twilight, why are you crying?" He asked her, putting his hands on her shoulders. Twilight didn't even notice tears were falling down her face, but she quickly wiped them away. "N-no reason...i'm fine..." She said, looking away from Basil. He sighed, still having his hand on her shoulders. "How about we go back to Baker Street for a while, alright?" He suggested. Twilight nodded in agreement, as well as Spike.

All three of them reached back to Baker street, once they went through the door, Twilight quickly ran up stairs, running to her room. She closed the door and curled up on the bed. While Mrs. Judson was feeding Spike some crumpets, Basil went to Twilight's room, to see what was wrong with her. He knocked on the door then cleared his throat. "Miss. Twilight? May I come in?" He asked, hoping she'd listen. "Y-yes..." Twilight answered, still curled up in bed. He walked in to see her position and sighed. He closed the door behind him and walked up to her, sitting on the bed. "Miss. Twilight, what's wrong?" He asked. Twilight sniffed, trying not to cry. "N-nothing...I'm fine." She answered. "Please, you can't fool me, young lady. Come now, I won't tell anyone, just say what's on your mind." He said, trying to comfort her. She curled up more, covering her face. Basil sighed before saying; "Even if you need a shoulder to cry on, i'm here for you." She looked up to see the serious expression on his face. Tears ran down her face again as she quickly hugged him and began crying into his shoulder. He hugged her back, rubbing her back. Twilight had no idea why she was crying, maybe Sunset Shimmers words hit her so hard or perhaps...it was the threat of telling Basil what she really was. With that in mind, Twilight began crying even harder.

After about thirty minutes, Twilight's cries finally ceased, Basil smiled. "Feel better?" He asked her. She nodded, wiping her tears away. "Good." He said, rubbing her head. "I-I'm sorry Basil..." She apologized, feeling embarrassed. He chuckled. "There's no reason to apologize Miss. Twilight." He reassured her. She looked up at him, as she felt her cheeks turn warm as she blushed. He looked back at her, blushing a bit as well. He gave a sweet smile as Twilight smiled back, still blushing. Suddenly, without realizing, Basil gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Twilight's eyes widen, as she blushed dark. He got up from the bed and walked to the door. "Come down whenever you're ready and we can get back to searching." He told her, She simply nodded in response. With that, Basil walked out and closed the door, leaving Twilight alone. She held her hand against her chest, feeling her heart skipping a few beats. She was so surprised at Basil's action, she didn't know what to say or think. She simply just sat on the bed, her mind in a blank. She then shaked her head, getting her out of the daze. She then thought to herself, could she possibly be growing feelings for Basil. If that was the case, she knew that the situation would be much worse...because she knew Sunset Shimmer would do anything to make her suffer...especially hurt the one she had feelings for.

**Shalalalalala~ Love is in the air~! You cannot deny, it's a cute story. Do not deny! -point to reader- You will not deny the cuteness. Sorry, if it's a bit short though, hopefully the next chapter won't be that short. Anyway, hope you enjoyed~!**

**See ya, Lovely~**


	4. The Kidnapping

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUN~! CHAPTER 4~!**

**Why do I keep shouting out the chapter number? Oh well~ Enjoy this new chapter.**

Sunset Shimmer was walking back to Ratigan's hideout after teasing Twilight. Once she reached, she saw Ratigan on his throne, smoking with his clothes no longer tarnished. "Well, I see you are much better~" She stated. "But of course, my dear. Though, I am quite curious where you went to." He said, smirking. "Oh, nothing important. Anyway, I have an idea how to get your revenge on Basil and destroy Twilight sparkle." She said. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"We kidnap Twilight, and it will be obvious that Basil will come to the rescue. You get to have your revenge, while I get to torture Twilight sparkle and keep the crown with no problems~" She suggested. Ratigan chuckled. "I like the way you think, my dear." He said. Sunset Shimmer smirked wide. "Glad you agreed~ Now all I need you to do is kidnap her for me." She told him. "But of course." He said, as he got up from his throne and walked out. Fidget was outside, hanging upside down when he heard Ratigan walk by. He flew down next to his boss and followed him. "Hey, hey, boss. You aren't really gonna let her do this right?" He asked. "Fah! Of course not! You think after all of her blabbing about that crown, i'm just going to let her keep it, please. I don't care if she 'saved' us or not, I'm too curious on the crown's 'powers' it apparently has." Ratigan answered. "Soo uh, why you kidnappin the girl?" Fidget asked. "Even though I might end up killing Sunset Shimmer, I do enjoy her plan. If I can get Basil here I can torture him, through Twilight Sparkle." Ratigan answered. Fidget chuckled. "You so smart boss~" He complimented. "Yes, I am aware. Now go and humor Sunset Shimmer." Ratigan ordered. Fidget sighed and walked back to the hideout. Ratigan chuckled as he continued to walk away, following the plan.

Twilight and Basil had continued their search for the crown while Spike was back at Baker street, even though it was getting dark. Which made Twilight all the more nervous because she knew the portal would be closing soon, so she had to hurry. She ran around the area, looking for clues. After a while she stopped and began hyperventilating. Basil walked up to Twilight and tried to calm her down. "Now, now Miss. Twilight, there's no need to panic." He told her. She sighed, she still hadn't told her about his situation, but he was right. "I know...I'm just nervous." She said. "Don't worry, I have many clues and I believe I will find your crown soon." He reassured her. Twilight smiled wide at him. "That's great~!" She said, happily. "Yes, but I still need a few more before I can be very sure that the suspect in mind is truly the criminal." He said. Twilight didn't bother asking who it was, she was too happy to care. "Right~! I'll keep looking~!" She told him as she ran off.

"Wait! Twilight!" Basil called out as he ran after her. Twilight stopped running and turned around. "What is it, Basil?" She asked. "Why are you running off!?" He asked her as he stopped running as well. "I think I found a clue~ D-don't worry, I'll be fine. You go back to Baker Street." She told him. "What? But Twilight, it's dangerous here at night!" He warned her, he had no idea why she'd want to be out alone. "Please Basil, I promise i'll be back soon~!" She begged, looking at him as her eyes sparkled. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine. But if you don't come back in thirty minutes, i'm coming to search for you." He said. She smiled wide and kisses his cheek.

"Thank you." Twilight said as Basil blushed. She then ran off leaving Basil alone. He smiled wide and walked back to Baker street, hoping she'll be okay. Something was telling him to follow her but something else was telling him to trust her. So he did just that, but he did mean by what he said that he would go looking for her. Twilight looked around, she swore she saw something that could be a clue. She then looked down to see...her crown!? She smiled wide and ran up to it. "Thank goodness." She said, she was about to pick it up but it started moving away. She ran after it, not knowing that the crown was a fake and tied to string while someone was pulling it. The crown stopped at the alleyway where she confronted Sunset Shimmer. She picked it up, quickly. "GOTCHA~!" She exclaimed, she then looked at it closely and gasped. "This isn't my crown..." She said sadly, suddenly she heard a light chuckle. "I am surprised that you are this naive." A voice said. "W-who said that..?" She asked, nervously.

Suddenly, something grabbed her mouth from behind, but her mouth wasn't covered by a hand, but a cloth. She struggled but soon she passed out. It was revealed that Ratigan was the one who knocked her out. He then picked her up over his shoulder and smirked. He then took out an envelope. "Now~ To make a stop at Baker Street~"

Basil was pacing back and forth, worrying about Twilight. Even though it was only ten minutes since she went to find that clue, he couldn't help it. Spike was watching him pace and sighed. "Why don't you just go find her if you're so worried." He told Basil. "No, I have to trust her, i'm just being paranoid." Basil said. "Well your paranoia is getting on my nerves." Spike sighed. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Basil sighed happily and ran to it. He opened it, hoping it was Twilight but there was no one there. He looked down to see an envelope, just laying there. He then picked it up and opened it, seeing a note inside. He took the note out and read it in his head. His eyes widen after reading the whole note. Spike noticed and ran up to him. "Basil!? What's wrong!?" He asked, worried. "...Ratigan has Twilight."

**CLIFFHANGER XD Sorry, I had to~**

**And of course Basil is going to save her, but I don't think i'll have Spike go with him cause I have an idea and I don't think I can squeeze him in. I don't know, we'll see what happens.**

**See ya, lovely~**


	5. Torture and Murderous Betrayal

**Now, before you continue reading, you're probably wondering why I changed the rating. It's because I'm adding violence~**

**Violence that I don't want younger fanfic readers to see. Just thought you'd know, go ahead, continue with the reading :3**

"Who's Ratigan!? And what do you mean he has Twilight!?" Spike asked as Basil was putting on his coat and hat. "Ratigan is the most dangerous criminal in all of london! I have to save Twilight before he does something terrible to her." He said. "I'm coming with you!" Spike exclaimed. "You can't! How would Twilight react if she knew something happened to you!" Basil told him. Spike pouted, looking away. "She's my friend too, you know." He growled. Basil sighed and placed his hand on Spike's shoulder. "I know, and that's why I need you to stay here. I'll bring her back, I promise." Basil reassured him. Spike sighed. "Fine.." He said as Basil rubbed his head. "Good boy~" He said as he quickly headed to the door and ran to Ratigan's lair. Spike closed the door as Basil left and looked down. "Please be okay Twilight..." He whispered.

* * *

Twilight woke up in a dark room, her hand and feet tied to a chair. She looked around, not being able to see anything. Suddenly, someone turned on an oil lamp, and that someone was Sunset Shimmer, holding a knife and smirking. Twilight's eyes immediately widened when she saw the knife, she began struggling slightly. "W-why do you have that knife!?" She asked, scared. "Well, I can't torture you without it~" Sunset Shimmer answered. Twilight gasped, hearing her response. "TORTURE ME!?" She exclaimed. "I have to make sure I won't be interrupted when I use the crown~" Sunset Shimmer said. "S-Spike and Basil will save me!" Twilight snapped. "Good~ I can't kill them if they aren't here." Sunset Shimmer said, smirking. Twilight glared at her. "IF YOU HURT THEM, I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" She threatened. "Oooh~ I'm so scared of a prissy princess tied to a chair~" Sunset Shimmer teased, as she walked up to Twilight and placed the tip of her knife under the other's chin. "Learn your place." She sneered. She then slashed at Twilight's cheek, leaving a deep cut. Twilight watched as the blood dripped down her cheek and her eyes widen. She didn't think that Sunset Shimmer really wanted to kill her, she thought it was just a bluff. She began shivering, thinking of how she could escape.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Ratigan. "Oh~ You started the fun already~?" He asked, smirking. Sunset Shimmer looked at him and smirked back. "Well I am very impatient." She said. "I can see that~ Anyway, I need to speak with you in private." He told her. She sighed and looked back at Twilight. "Hold this for me~" She said as she stabbed Twilight in the leg, leaving the knife in. She screamed loud as Sunset Shimmer walked out, leaving Twilight alone. "GGHHH! Ow..." She cried. Tears ran down her face as the pain became worse and worse.

Sunset Shimmer shut the door on Twilight and looked at Ratigan. "So, what is it you want to talk about?" She asked. "I'm afraid to say, my dear, but you are no longer any use to me." He answered as Fidget grabbed Sunset Shimmer from behind. "W-what!? I SAVED YOUR LIFE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!?" She yelled. "I am aware, and I am very grateful. However, I am more curious about this crown you have told me about more than anything." He said as he took out a gun and pointed it at her head. "You really thought I was going to spare you~? You are just as naive as your princess is." With that said, Ratigan pulled the trigger as the pulled went through Sunset Shimmer's head. She instantly died and fell to the ground as Fidget let her go. "Now, that's she out of the way, I can finally have this power all to myself~ You do have the crown, right Fidget~?" Ratigan asked the bat. Fidget nodded and took out the crown that was in his jacket. Ratigan smiled wide as he snatched the crown from his hands. "Perfect~" He said, happily. "Now, to take care of our lovely guest~" He said as he tucked the crown in his jacket and walked into the room Twilight was in and closed the door behind him.

**Oh yes, I just killed off Sunset Shimmer...I am so evil~ :3**

**Sorry this chapter seemed short, I was planning to finish the story in this chapter but I accidently deleted all of my writing and I'm too lazy. I'll finish it tomorrow, till then...**

**See ya, lovely~**


	6. The Rescue and The Return Home

**OH NU, IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER ;3;**

**Well, I think I might make another but I'm not sure. -shrugs- Idk. Anyway, enjoy~**

Basil finally came out of the pipe that entered Ratigan's domain. He looked around to see Fidget who was asleep, outside the door where Twilight is and the corpse of Sunset Shimmer. He gasped, seeing her corpse but quickly covered his mouth. He slowly tip-toed to the door but stopped when seeing Fidget. He looked around and saw some rope, he quickly grabbed it. He then tied up Fidget and slowly picked him up, placing him far from the door. Basil slowly opened the door, but only a crack. He saw Ratigan looking down at Twilight, who was still tied up and her head was bleeding, but the knife that was in her left was gone. His eyes widen, seeing Twilight in such a state.

"Come now my dear, I promise I'll make your death painless...as soon as Basil comes, of course~" Ratigan said as he placed his finger under her chin, making her look at him. Twilight began whimpering, she didn't know what to do, she was at the mercy of the most dangerous rat in London. Basil felt rage growing inside him and, without thinking, he quickly opened the door. "RELEASE HER AT ONCE, RATIGAN!" Basil shouted. Twilight looked to see the detective and smiled wide. "Basil!" She exclaimed happily, while Ratigan chuckled. "About time you showed up, Basil~ Trouble with the chemistry set, again~?" He teased. "You are lower than dirt, Ratigan! To think you'd harm this poor young lady!" Basil growled. "Heh~ Oh, my dear Basil, how could you be so naive." Ratigan said, with a wide smirk on his face. "What?" Basil questioned. "This 'poor young lady' happens to be a powerful princess~ and this crown of hers has more power than you or I can imagine~" Ratigan said as he took out the crown. Basil's eyes widen and looked at Twilight, who was looking down. She looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. He looked back at Ratigan, glaring at him. "I do not care what she is! You have no right to harm her! Now let her go before I use force!" Basil ordered, Twilight felt touched, she suspected he would be mad at her.

Ratigan then quickly grabbed Basil by the neck. "I'd love to see you try!" He said as he threw Basil out of the room. He then walked out, leaving Twilight alone. Twilight panicked and struggled more. After a few moments, she was able to slip her hands out. She smiled wide and quickly untied her ankles. She got up and ran out the room to see Ratigan holding up Basil, choking him. She gasped and looked around, to see a gun. She quickly picked it up, thinking on what to do with it. She then slowly aimed it at Ratigan. "To think, I was going to torture you, but I think I'll save that for your lovely princess~ Now to finish you!"

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard and Ratigan fell to the ground. Basil gasped for air and pushed Ratigan off, seeing he was shot. Basil looked up to see Twilight had pulled the trigger on the gun she was holding, her eyes were wide and her hands were shaking. She slowly dropped the gun and fell on her knees. "I-I...killed him..." She said, her voice was very shaky. Basil ran up to her and held her tight. Twilight hugged him, just as tight with tears in her eyes. "I-I didn't know what to do...h-he was going to kill you, I-I couldn't l-let that happen." She said, trying not to cry. "Ssshhhh, I know...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let that happen. I'm sorry you had to go through that, my dear." He said, still holding her. He then placed his hands on her cheek, making her look at him as he gently kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes, feeling her cheeks getting warm and her heart skipping a beat. Basil then got up and took the crown from Ratigan's jacket. He walked back to Twilight and gave her the crown, kneeling down. "I believe this belongs to you...your Majesty." He said, with a smile. Twilight slowly took it, smiling back. "I prefet if you just called me Twilight~" She told him, giggling "Let's head back to Baker street. Spike is worried about you." He said, Twilight simply nodded in response. They both got up and began walking, hand in hand till Twilight stopped, hearing the struggling of Fidget. She felt bad seeing him in that state. "What should we do about him?" She asked, pointing to the bat. "Leave him...he's harmless." Basil answered. Twilight nodded and hugged his arm as they both continued walking.

After they got back to Baker street, explaining what happened to Spike and fixing up Twilight's injuries. Basil, Twilight, and Spike both made it to the portal with only a few minutes to spare. "We better go Twilight." Spike said, pulling at her dress. "I know...just give me a minute." She told him, She then gave the crown to Spike, who held it in his hands. She then looked at Basil and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Basil...I'll never forget you." She said, as she felt his arms wrap around her. "Nor will I, Miss. Twilight." He said, with a smile on his face. She then looked up at the detective as he looked back at her. After staring into his eyes, Twilight passionately kissed him on the lips. Basil's eyes widen, his cheeks turned red as Spike just stood there with his tongue sticking out, making some kind of sick noise. Basil kissed her back, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her waist. After what felt like an hour, Twilight pulled away, slowly as he cheeks turned pink. "I promise I'll come back." She told him. "Please do~" He replied, giving her one last kiss on her forehead. She smiled wide and gave him one quick hug. She then quickly jumped through the portal with Spike right behind her, leaving Basil alone. He sighed, feeling as if he lost something important, but he told himself he needed to trust her. He smiled softly and walked back to Baker Street.

Twilight and Spike tumbled in the room where the princesses and their friends were waiting for them. "TWILIGHT~!" Twilight's friends exclaimed as they hugged her tight, leaving Spike pouting. "I'm back too, you know." He said, annoyed. "Welcome back, Twilight." Celestia said, happily. Her friends moved back as Twilight bowed to Celestia. "Thank you, Princess." She said. "Where's Sunset Shimmer?" Luna asked. "She...Didn't make it..." Twilight said, sadly. They all gasped. except her and Spike. "I...See. Well, you must be tired from your journey. Please, go rest." Celestia told her. "Yeah, we'll follow you to your room." Rainbow Dash insisted. "No, it's ok guys...I really am tired. I'll tell you all about what happened tomorrow." Twilight said. Her friends nodded as Twilight walked out of the room with Spike following behind. They were walking down the hallway in complete silence before Spike spoke up. "Did you mean what you said?" He asked. "About?" She questioned. "About going back?" He answered. "Oh...Well, of course. I promise after all~" She smiled.

"Why did you kiss him?" He asked in a disgusted voice, She sighed. "I don't know...maybe I have feelings for him." She answered as she felt her cheeks turn warm. "Whatever you say." He said, rolling his eyes. Twilight giggled as they finally reached the door to their room. Spike quickly opened the door and ran into the room, jumping into his bed and quickly falling asleep. She smiled wide, as she walked to her own bed and slipped in the covers. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed, thinking about Basil. She turned on her side, thinking...what if...she loved him. As the thought crossed her mind, her eyes widen and quickly shook her head. "That's ridiculous." She said to herself, but she didn't completely deny the possibility. She then slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep, after whispering; "I promise, i'll be back Basil."

**THE END~!**

**YAY~ MY FIRST COMPLETED CHAPTER STORY~! I'm so proud of myself XP**

**I hope you enjoyed this little fanfiction, sorry if it wasn't that great. I'm not gonna lie, I know i'm a bad writer but I enjoy doing it~ This was fun to write and I do hope I get an idea to make another one. **

**Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading :) and untill then...**

**See ya, lovely~ ;)**


End file.
